The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to managing broadcast and/or multicast services. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. A base station may broadcast within the cell certain multimedia content in data streams that may be accessed on cellular-enabled mobile devices. Within the cell there may be certain mobile devices that are not cellular-enabled, but may still be enabled to communicate wirelessly with a wireless router (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) wireless router) or with a data card (e.g., a device capable of sending and/or receiving data over a cellular network) through a universal serial bus (USB) connection.